kids
by The-Clumsy-Princess
Summary: the twilight characters are kids for the first chapters. but it is about a promise Edward makes to Bella but can he change her? is he in love with his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1!!!!! **

**OK, well every one of the teens is a kid OK, Bella's in 4th grade with the Cullens and she is 10 , Edward is 11 and Alice is 10 they are still vampires.**

**

* * *

  
**

**me and Eddie have been friends ever since i can remember. I'm in science class right know and we are watching a boring movie. **

**i so wish Eddie was in here! i sit next to the window so i can see outside. while I'm watching the trees i can see something running.**

**my school only has trees that are about 11 feet away so i look really close.**

**hey! he's not in class ! there he is, Edward Anthony mason Cullen.**

**Edward is my best friend and our parents are best friends too. Edward is deferment,** **he's half vampire**

**well no, he's all vampire, the only thing about him and his siblings was that they grew until they are 17.**

**but he can also read mines but not mine. my family is the onlly one who knows. i look out the window and see Edward wave at me.  
i smile his family is a clan named the forks clan and has a cullen crest that is a lion and a hand on some kind of bracelet or wristband.**

**i had a necklace, that Alice gave me. he has two sisters and two brothers. he sits on a branch and waits.**

**and then it rains. i turned around and tried not to laugh, i held my necklace in my hand .**

**i looked outside and he was gone. then the bell rings and I'm so happy. i have my next class with Eddie. we're in the 4th grade **

**and 11 he's 11.  
"Bella"! omg, why dose mike bother me? i don't like him and he knows it!**

**i turn around just cuz i don't want to be rude.**

**"yes?"i say with a smile.**

**"do you want to walk home with me?"he asks with confidence.**

**"i cant, i have to go home with edward". i say with a shrug.**

**"Bella!" yes, it's Edward! his family is with him and Alice comes to huge me.**

**

* * *

hope you liked it 1 review gets one chapter  
**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry about the waiting on my stories but a lot of people told me to get a bate reader so i got one and we are working on it thanks so much i mine update on my stories and ask my big sis if she can help me so you won't have to wait thanks again for putting up with me for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 2**

**"hey Alice"!! she is my best friend other then Edward.**

**"oh, well I'll talk to you later". he said with a frown and walked to the next class.  
"thanks guys", i said with a sigh.**

**"no big. did you see Eddie get wet today outside, Bella?" **

**we started laughing.**

**"yeah, poor Eddie"! i said and hugged him.**

**"yeah poor me". he said and hugged me.**

**"we should get to class now, he teacher is going to be in the class room in about 5 minuets".**

**we started walking with me and Eddie still hugging.**

**Eddie isn't the only one with powers, Alice can see what will happen once someone makes their mind up. **

**but jasper can feel what people are feeling and change them.**

**

* * *

**

sorry for not updating im looking for a bate and i just got one so i hope you aren't that mad at me.

1 review = 1 chapter

thanks lots to b-e-a-rr33 .=]


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 3: new!!**

**when we got to class i saw Jessica drool over Eddie. she's kind of nice, gossips**

**but she can be nice. Alice sits up front, Eddie sits three seats from the door and Alice is on his right. **

**but i sit five seats behind her.**

**"OK class we have a new student in class, his name is Jacob black and he is **

**from he la push school but he moved here. i want you to be nice to him. Erik, **

**i want you to help him around, OK?" **

**"yes" Erik is one of mikes friends so is Jessica, wait no she has a **

**crush on him and Eddie. every girl in school has a crush on him but he doesn't like anyone.**

**"well I'll go get him". she walked out of the door and brought back a kid that looked Indian and had black **

**hair. he looked friendly and a little cute. not as cut as Edward, but--. wait, did i just say that?!**

**

* * *

**

ok im so happy !!! i got alot of adds and some reviews i just made this part cuz i wanted to uplode so if you think it needs any thing tell me !

thanks to all the people who reviewed


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter4:future**

**i always knew i like liked Eddie, but i always denied it. t can't like like my best friend in the whole world, can i?...**

**no i can't! he probably thinks of me as his sister or something. i can't tell him it would mess everything up.**

**I've known Eddie ever since i was born. I'll just have to see what happens in the future. then maybe, maybe i can tell him, maybe.**

**"Bella", my teacher said, she was still in front of the class with Jacob. i hate when people put me on the spot, I'll just**

**make myself look ever stupider. **

**"yes?" i say nervously.**

**"you'll have too help him in 1st period, you're the only one that has that class with him".**

**"OK" i say. i wonder why Eddie looks so mad? I'll have t ask him later.**

**

* * *

**

ok sorry i took long but i had writers block. I'll update tomorrow.

thanks to every one that reviewed and added.

ok well i have a poll: vote if you want jacob to stay or go back to la push.

thanks again to every one,

moon princess. =]


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**i knew Jacob would have to sit in front of me, that was the last seat in class.**

**"well jacob, lookes like you got the last seat in the class". my teacher said pointing **

**to the seat in front of me.**

**Edward p.o.v.**

**'eddie stay calm, he just moved here. he probably doesn't even know he's a wolf.'**

**Alice thought to me. i couldn't let there be a fight between a wolf and vampires, not anywhere.**

**i was still mad at Alice for not telling me it was going to rain. Esme was mad at me for getting **

**mud in the house. she might not be my real mom but she acts like it.**

**i never knew my real parents, but i just act like Esme and carlisle are my real parents. **

**carlisle is a doctor, but he doesn't know why Alice, jasper, rose,Emmett or i grow,**

**even thought we are vampires and shouldn't grow. i'm just glad we do grow, then maybe,**

**Bella will want to be with me forever, or maybe I'll get used to the beautiful smell that comes off her.**

**maybe.**

**

* * *

**

sorry for the wait. i don't know why but i just stoped but i'm back.

thanks to all the people who reviewed and added

please review

thanks,

moonprincess


	7. Chapter 7

sorry every body i was going to post a new chapter but i just got a call that

my cousin wanted to go see a movie with me and i didn't go to her birthday party

so i have to go.

i will update as soon as i get back and please please go to my profile and

vote on my poll.

please!!!

thanks a lot for reading,adding,and some reviews.

thanks lots,

**moon princess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 7: promise**

After class i was going to go to reading class with Edward, but then Jacob started talking to me.

"Hi,Bella right?" well at least he didn't call me Isabella.

"yeah, hi", he seamed really nice.

"so, what's your next class?"

" um, reading with Mrs. Withlock". she was kind of nice but evil at the same time.

"oh, to bad i have math with ".

"hey Bella, come on Jacob we'll be late".

"hey Erik, well i have to go too. bye guys".

"bye Bella", they said at the same time and waved.

"we'll be late Bella! come on!",Edward said from upfront.

"I'm coming, don't have a cow!"

i wish i could be like Eddie, so i could be better for him.

i was so slow and weak. a human.

"come on Bella!"

we had to go down a flight of stairs to get to our next class, just me and him.

while we were walking he entwined our hands together, i liked it.

"Eddie, when you become a vampire you so have to change me!" i groaned.

"I'll do that, duh".we laughed together at that.

i stuck my pinkie out from my other hand so i didn't have to let him go.

"promise?" i wanted to be sure.

"promise", he said as he stuck out his pinkie and entwined it with mine.

i wanted to be with him forever and ever.

* * *

ok sorry i touch so long i had writers block. it's hard for me to make it sound like they're little when im not.

please please review i'll up date as soon as i get 5 reviews and at least 1 vote on my poll.

i love reviews!!~ who doesn't ~ anyway thanks for the reviews last time

who ever reviews gets a preview of the back fire of Eddie's promise it's really good.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really sad about how much reviews i got 0 not happy =[

please please review i love them it makes ME happy to have reviews .

i also need some votes on my poll to see what should happen to Jacob.

if any one reviewss i will give you a preview on how edwards plan gose bad.

i just need 5 reviews and I'll review even if i get them at night please.

I'm on my knees.


	10. Chapter 10

OK, well as you can see I'm not good at this story stuff so I'm quiting. But, if anyone would like to take over from here than I'd be glad to let you, just tell me, cuz i would love to see how you write it. Sorry that you guys had to wait for nothing, but im really bad at this. Thanks to everybody who ever reviewed, and thanks a lot for reading!!


End file.
